A MidSummer Night's Talk
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: Kahlan and Darken Rahl have been married for about two years. They share a son. But through this period of time, Rahl's feelings towards Kahlan turned into something real, something genuine. Will he be able to show her that?


**I DO NOT own "The legend of The Seeker" TV series or "The Sword of Truth" Novel Series. The novel series is owned by Terry Goodkind. GOD BLESS HIM :-)**

**Summary: Kahlan and Darken Rahl have been married for about two years. They share a son. But, through that period of time, Rahl's feelings towards Kahlan turned into something real, something genuine. Will he be able to show her that?**

It was Prince Nicolas's first birthday. The whole city has been preparing for this event for a whole month. The people of D'hara have finally found peace. Thanks to their beloved queen, life in D'Hara has become better after she married lord Rahl, and it became much better after Nicolas's birth. Lord Rahl was so happy with the birth of his son, that he decided to share his happiness with his people. It's been two years since Darken Rahl swore to Kahlan on their wedding night, that we would do his best to make it for every person in D'Hara only if she helped him. But that was the agreement; she would marry him, give him an heir, and he would give her unlimited authorities as his queen to do whatever she wanted to make life better for the D'Haran citizens.

The birthday ceremony at the People's Palace was fabulous. Many kings, queens and royal families attended the ceremony, wishing a happy birthday and a long life for the D'Haran prince, along with precious gifts., but his parents' gifts were the best, of course. Outside the palace, at the streets of D'Hara, people were celebrating their prince's birthday. They danced, sang, laughed and drank. They were also very happy with the presents that lord Rahl ordered for them.

Finally, the ceremony ended, and Lord Rahl and his Queen were so tired because they had to wait till all the guests left. Kahlan was so tired that she dragged herself to her bedchamber. While walking to her bedchamber, she thought about the ceremony, her son, the happiness of the people in the streets. She was very happy that the D'Haran people loved their prince. She kept thinking about that till she entered her bedchamber. She opened her wardrobe, took a nightgown and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath before going to sleep. She really needed that bath.

Kahlan stayed in the bathroom for a while. She enjoyed the warm water, but she had to go to sleep, she had to wake up early because she had a lot to do as a queen. She left the bathroom, still thinking about the ceremony when she suddenly stopped. Darken Rahl, her "husband", was sitting on a chair near the fireplace, apparently waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that this is my bedchamber and you can't enter it until I allow you.", she said in a calm voice.

Rahl looked at her for a few moments, then he said, "But I am your husband, Kahlan".

Kahlan ignored what he said. She just kept looking at him before saying, "What do you want, Rahl?".

"Why can't you call me with my name?", he said, in a low voice.

"If you are not going to tell me why you are here, then please leave. I am tired and I need to sleep", her voice was steady and firm.

Rahl looked at the ground for a moment, then he raised his head to face her, "I came here because I want to ask you a question".

Kahlan raised her eyebrow, "What is that important question that can't wait till tomorrow?".

Rahl opened his mouth to speak but he felt he couldn't. He was afraid that Kahlan would let him down. He finally decided to speak, "Do you hate me?".

Kahlan gazed at him. She couldn't believe it. She tried to say something but she couldn't find the words. Suddenly, she burst into laughing. She couldn't stop herself. The question was ridiculous. He was watching her. His eyes were full of sadness. She finally managed to control herself. She looked at him, still laughing, "Do you really want to talk about that?".

Rahl said, "Yes".

Kahlan stopped laughing, and she felt a sudden fury, overwhelming her. She looked at him angrily and said, "How dare you ask such a question? Are you asking me whether I hate you or not? OF COURSE I HATE YOU".

Rahl looked shocked, like he didn't expect that answer. Kahlan noticed that, so she decided to use that shock to her advantage. "What's wrong, Rahl? Didn't you expect it? What? Don't say you expected me to tell you that I love you. Why should I love you anyway? Tell me".

Rahl looked at her, and said, "I made you a queen".

Kahlan couldn't stand it anymore that she screamed at him, "YOU MADE ME A QUEEN? ...You made me your slave. You forced me to be yours. You used me, and you used my power".

Rahl was taken aback by her words, but he was determined to put an end to that hatred tonight. He walked towards her and looked into her eyes and said, "I thought that would change by time. Kahlan, we have been married for two years. Haven't you felt anything towards me through this period?".

Kahlan looked at him, almost smiling, "Nothing but pure hatred", then she pushed him away from her.

Rahl felt a tear descending on his cheek, so he turned his back to Kahlan. He didn't want her to see him crying, not now. He could show her his weakness only when he could feel that she was close to him, that she was his wife... his real wife. There was silence for a few moments before Rahl turned to face Kahlan and said, "But... but I... I have feelings ... I have feelings for you, Kahlan".

Kahlan couldn't control herself again. She burst into laughing again. She was sure that Rahl was lying to her. What did he know about feelings? Rahl was upset because she was laughing at him, he shouted at her, "STOP. I am not kidding".

Kahlan stopped laughing suddenly, and she looked at him angrily. "Really? Is that your new trick to get back to my bed? Fine. You know what? I invite you back. I am yours anyway, whether I like it or not. Don't think that I believed that "agreement" that we made: 'You won't come back to my bed until I invite you'. I know, as much as you do, that you can come to my bed at anytime you want and force me to do whatever you want. Don't pretend that you respect my will, or that you treat me differently".

This time, Rahl couldn't stop that tear, and he couldn't hide it from Kahlan. He didn't care about any of those. He just wanted her to believe him. He was determined to convince her. "But I really respect your will. I never tried to touch you since you conceived. I didn't want to make you do something you don't want".

"Really? Then what about forcing me to be your wife and give you an heir? Did I choose that?", she shouted angrily.

"But you agreed. You agreed to be my wife". Rahl was fighting desperately to prove his point.

"Do you really believe that lie? that we are married? We are not married, Rahl. We are acting like we are married. We are acting like we are a happy royal family. But we are not. The only thing that connects us is Nicolas".

"But my feelings for you, Kahlan, are real". He was so determinant.

"Good night, Rahl. Please leave. I don't want to talk about that anymore", she said, looking at the chamber's door.

She was walking towards the bed when he pulled her arm and stopped her. "No, we haven't finished yet.", he shouted.

"I have finished. There's nothing else to be said about that", she said coldly.

"Yes, there is. ...I ...I love you, Kahlan". He said it hesitantly.

This time, Kahlan didn't laugh. She just smiled, a sad smile, while looking at him. She finally said, "You know what I think, Rahl? I think you never loved me, you never loved who I am, you love what I am. You love the idea of a woman who rejects you. You can't stand it; being rejected. You wanted the only thing that the Seeker had while you couldn't; the woman he loved. You are jealous of him. Besides, you love my power, and that's why you didn't kill me. You needed my power, but you knew that you will never be able to train me, so you decided to use me to give you a son, a male confessor. A male confessor that you will use for your own purposes".

"Fine, Kahlan. I understand why you hate me. But, do you hate our son?", he asked, feeling defeated.

Kahlan looked at him, surprised, "How dare you? Of course not. I love Nicolas. I love him more than anything in the world, but I can never forget where he came from".

"And it seems that you never will, Kahlan, but things are different now. We share a son. Can't we break that barrier between us? at least for him?".

"Everything I am doing now is for him. I live for him. Only for him", she said in a stern voice.

"But I am talking about a family, Kahlan. I want a real family for our son. I don't want him to suffer like I did. Please, Kahlan. For Nicolas's sake". Rahl was almost begging Kahlan. He was willing to do anything to be close to her. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he no longer cared. He -unexpectedly- loved Nicolas so much and wanted the best for him, and above all, he loved Kahlan, too.

"Do you believe it, Rahl? Do you really believe that you love Nicolas?", she asked in a sad voice.

Rahl was a little surprised, he didn't expect that question, "Of course I do, he is...".

Kahlan interrupted him saying, "No, Rahl. You don't love Nicolas because he is your son. You need him, you need his power. That's why you kept him alive and didn't allow me to kill him, but I have to warn you. Male confessors can't be controlled".

"Then why didn't you try to kill him, Kahlan?", he said, bitterly.

"Because of you. You didn't allow me to kill him, and over time, I couldn't help it. I love him so much, that I can't even believe that I once thought of killing him".

"But I love him, Kahlan. And I love him more because you are his mother. Look, I don't deny that at the beginning, I married you because I wanted a confessor under my control, especially a male confessor. But If I hadn't fell in love with you, I would have killed you right after Nicolas's birth, doesn't that mean anything to you?".

"Listen to me, Rahl. We made an agreement. I marry you and give you an heir, and you give me authority. Let's stick to the agreement".

"So, there's no hope? Won't you ever believe me?". Rahl felt he was losing that battle.

"As I told you, Rahl. The only thing that connects us is our son. Don't wish for more".

Rahl knew that she wouldn't believe him, at least not now. So, he decided to leave. He walked towards the door, but he suddenly stopped, and turned to face Kahlan.

"Kahlan, are you sure that you love Nicolas?".

"Yes. I am sure. I love him because he...", she was about to tell Rahl that she loved her son because he was the only person that would help her get Richard back, but she stopped. She swallowed before saying, "because he is the only thing that attaches me to life".

Rahl looked at her eyes, wishing he could keep looking at them forever, but he was sure that he needed more than just a talk to convince Kahlan that he really cared for her. He left her chamber, and he headed towards his.

"I will make her believe. I will prove to her that my feelings are genuine.", he said to himself.

**THE END**


End file.
